Sleeping Alex
by Dragongirl345
Summary: A parody of Disney's Sleeping Beauty. Starring the slash pairing of Chris Sabin and Alex Shelley. Yes, it's slashy fun.


**Sleeping Alex**

Yaay! More slash! This time it involved Chris Sabin and Alex Shelley, both from TNA. Which is where I really know them from. I made this actually a year ago, I think and I wanted to put a first half up and see what people thought. If I should add a second or third half to it. I hope everyone enjoys it. I own nothing!

1)!)!)!)

Long ago in a kingdom lived a royal family. King James and his Queen, Tara. James and Tara were very happy together, but for years they had wanted a child. A son or a daughter to complete their happy family. One day, they were gifted with a child. A son, they named Alex.

People came from miles around, royals and peasants for the chance to see the long waited prince. James smiled, raising his hand and greeting an old friend. "Steven! It's good to see you, buddy!" He clapped the raven haired man on the back.

Steve smiled, rubbing his back a bit. "Still got a strong grip. Hello, Tara." He greeted the raven haired Queen, kissing her cheek. "You two remember my son, Chris?" From behind Steve, he brought out a young, brown haired boy. "Say hello, Chris."

"Hi," Chris smiled up at his father's friends. Tara smiled. "Hello, Chris. Would you like to see the little prince?" She took his hand, leading him over to the blue and green cradle. Chris leaned up on his toes a little, peeking at the baby. Alex cooed lightly, staring up at Chris. Chris smiled a bit, down at Alex. It was a cute baby.

Little did they know, the two of them were looking at their future husband.

The windows to the room opened up, revealing a shimmering white light. From the light, came three small orbs. Blue, Pink and Green. They were revealed to be three women.

"Mistress Mickie." From the blue light came a beautiful woman with long, curly brown hair and brown eyes.

"Mistress Traci." A tall, black haired woman dressed in green.

"And Mistress Velvet." A blond haired woman with a pink dress and a heart dangling from her neck.

The three of them were the good fairies, good friends of Queen Tara. The three of them walked up to the King and Queen, bowing politely. James smiled. "The three of us," Mickie pointed at herself and the two fairies. "Wish to place a gift on the newborn prince."

A gift from the fairies was a special thing.

James stepped aside, allowing the three women to step forward.

Mickie went first, smiling as she went forward to the crib. "Dear, little Alex.. From me, my gift shall be the gift of beauty.." From her wand, lit up blue sparks that swirled around Alex. As she stepped back, Traci stepped forward and smiled next. "Little prince.. My gift shall be song.." Green sparks danced from her wand, adding to the blue sparks.

Last, Velvet came forward. She smiled. "Little prince, my gift will be-Hey!" Suddenly the wind in the room picked up and drapes flew, thunder and lightening sounding. James brought Tara close, holding her close. Steve pulled Chris close to him, all eyes turning to the front doors as they burst open. From the sky came a swirl of black light. It hit the ground, revealing a tall, muscled man with long black hair.

"Bobby." James growled lightly, glaring at the man standing there.

Once upon a time, he and Robert had been friends. Before Bobby allowed himself to be taken in by the darker magic and rulings. Now, they stood as enemies. "What the hell is he doing here?" Velvet whispered. Mickie shushed her.

Bobby smirked. "Well, looks like quite a party. Royalty, peasants.. and trash." He commented, his words directed at both Steve and the three fairies. Mickie growled lightly, Traci grabbing her wrist and holding it down. "Easy.." She whispered.

Bobby just smirked. "I was really sad about not getting an invite, James. We use to be great friends, remember?"

"You weren't invited!" Velvet snapped, Traci and Mickie both covering her mouth.

Bobby blinked, then smirked a bit. "Not invited, huh? Well.. That's to bad. Guess I'll be going." He turned around to leave. He stopped. "But.. I do have a gift for the prince." He turned back around, heading right towards the cradle.

Mickie, Traci and Velvet backed up, surrounding it as James and Steve stepped forward as well. Bobby didn't look scared, he just smirked. "Yes, the prince will grow handsome and sing beautifully.. but wait. On the eve of his eighteenth birthday.. He will prick his finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel.. and die!"

"No!" Tara screamed, picking up her son to hold him close and protectively.

"Seize him!" James called. Bobby laughed darkly, green and black flames flickering around him and suddenly he was gone. James went to his wife, kissing her head and holding Alex close, protectively.

Mickie stepped forward, raising her hand. "Your highness.. Please, don't be sad. Velvet can still give her gift. She.. can't undo Bobby's curse." She admitted, wincing as the faces fell of the royals. "But.. She can make it much better."

"But, I-" Velvet stared at Mickie and Traci. Traci gently nudged her forward. "Just try your best.. That's all we can ask." She motioned. Velvet swallowed, slowly stepping forward and to Tara, who stared at her, sadly. She looked down at Alex, smiling softly. "Please, don't be afraid, little prince. The curse will remain, but you shall not die.. You shall sleep, until true love's kiss, the spell will break."

James understood the meaning of the fairies spell's, but he still feared his child's life. So, that night, he had every spinning wheel around the kingdom, the guard's creating a bonfire. They gathered to watch it burn, the fairies sitting up in the throne room. Mickie pushed away from the balcony, growling. "This is not good! A bonfire isn't going to stop Bobby."

Traci waved her wand, conjuring up a tea cup and a few cookies. "Well, what can we do, Mickie? Bobby is more powerful then us.. and our magic can not be used for evil." She pointed out.

Velvet scoffed, leaning back against the throne. "There must be something we can do for Prince Alex. He doesn't deserve a horrible fate."

Mickie began to tug at her hair, trying to think as Traci sipped her tea and spoke. "What can we do? Bobby knows just about everything. Except being polite, love, dressing nicely.. and kindness." She pointed out.

".. That's it!" Mickie snapped her fingers, her wings fluttering behind her as she stood. "I've got it! The perfect plan to fool Bobby. Just listen to me." She waved her wand, creating a bubble around the three of them. No sound could get in or out. "We will tell King James and Queen Tara about the three peasant women, who will take the prince in, until his eighteenth birthday."

Velvet stood up, brushing off her skirt. "Well.. That's nice of them.. Who are they?" She asked. Mickie smirked, motioning for the two of them to turn around. She conjured up a mirror, waving her wand. Suddenly, Traci and Velvet were dressed in green and pink peasant clothes. "Oh my.." Traci touched her skirt. "Mickie, you mean us?"

"Yes!" Mickie smoothed down her own blue dress. "It will be easy for us to take care of Prince Alex. There's just one thing." She waved her wand again, their wings disappearing.

Velvet turned around. "Take care of a baby? Without any magic? How can we do that?"

"It's the only way Bobby won't be able to find us. Him or that damned Madison." Mickie bit her lip. She snatched Velvet's wand, ignoring the scowl the younger girl sent her. She made her wand and their wand's disappear. "Now, let's tell the King and Queen."

That night, the three fairies now turned peasant women crept from a back door of the castle. Traci smiled down at the baby, gently holding the blanket over him more. "Come." Mickie whispered, starting to move. Velvet and Traci followed, quickly. James and Tara watched from the window, heartbroken as their only child, their precious gem escaped into the night with the three fairies.

So, that would be first chap. I was hoping to make it three chapters at least. And I hope everyone likes it too.


End file.
